Baśń o królu Sałtanie
}} , 1905]] Pod okienkiem trzy dziewice przędły płótno na spódnice. "Gdybym się królową stała, — rzecze jedna, — tobym dała na świat cały taki bal, że jedz tylko, pij i chwal. " — "Gdybym się królową stała, — rzecze druga, — tobym tkała tyle płótna, że do szat, miałby dosyć cały świat. " — "Gdybym ja królową była, to rycerza bym powiła z królem, na miłości znak, " — trzecia siostra rzecze tak. Ledwie słowa te zamarły, drzwi cichutko się otwarły i trzy siostry drgnęły wnet, bo sam król do izby wszedł. Słuchał gawęd bez kłopotu, bo stał wtedy blisko płotu, lecz wyróżnił głównie tę, co mu syna powić chce. "Dzięki ci za dobre słowo, — rzeki do trzeciej, — bądź królową, i już na wrześniowe dni bohatera powij mi. Wy zaś, siostry gołąbeczki, wyjeżdżajcie z tej ciupeczki za królową waszą w ślad, a i za mną, w inny świat! Jedna z was, gdy chce, niech przędzie, druga niech kucharką będzie". - Rzekł i — ach! spełnione sny. — Wyszły za nim siostry trzy. — Sałtan król, nie myśląc wiele, huczne sprawił wnet wesele, a że młodą żonkę ma, uczta była że to ha! Na z słoniowej kości łoże położyli się wielmoże, a gdy wyszli z zamku bram, król z królową został sam. — W kuchni kuchta złością pluje, w tkalni tkaczka lamentuje, bo je zazdrość sroga żre, przez siostrzane gody te. Wtem wybucha wojna sroga, Sałtan musi iść na wroga, więc choć czuje w sercu ból, żonę swoją żegna król i, nim pomknął, jak ta strzała, prosi by się szanowała. — Walczy król, nie szczędząc życia, a tu przyszedł czas powicia, i wieść poszła w świata krąg, że król syna ma, jak drąg! — I królowa nad dzieciątkiem, jak orlica nad orlątkiem, uradować ojca chce, do obozu gońca szle. Kuchta z tkaczką, knując cicho, z starą swatką Babarychą, zdradzić swą królowę chcą, więc przejęły pismo to, i, zmienione w całej treści, szlą królowi inne wieści: "Przyszedł dziedzic, jak dla kpin, ni to córka, ni to syn, ni to żabka, ni mysiątko, lecz nieznane nam zwierzątko". Słysząc wieść, zgryziony król wrzasł do gońca: "gębę stul!" A nie mogąc się pocieszać, chciał katować go i wieszać, ale stłumił gniewy swe i sromotę taką szle: "Czekać na mnie, za nic wrzawa, sam ocenię według prawa!" Wrócił goniec, służby wzór, składa rozkaz ten na dwór. Kuchta z tkaczką, knując cicho z babą swatką Babarychą, wlały w gońca wódki moc i ubierać każą kloc. W torbie pjany poseł niesie rozkaz w innym już zakresie i, jak spisek babi chce, sporządzony w słowa te: "Uczuwając żal głęboki, rozkazuje król — bez zwłoki wrzucić w łono morskich wód matkę i jej wstrętny płód!" Ha: cóż począć! Rozkaz króla! Dwór z pokorą uszy stula, a że śpiesznym ma być czyn, idzie tam, gdzie z matką syn. Objawili króla wolę, jej i dziecka marną dolę, odczytali pisma treść i wnet beczkę każą wnieść. W beczce matkę posadzili, syna też w niej zaklepili, i do morza beczkę chlup! — tam gdzie Sałtan obrał grób! — W sinem morzu gwiazdy płoną, toczą fale wodę słoną; płyną chmury, płyną w dal, płynie beczka pośród fal. — Jak trapiona żalem wdowa, płacze w beczce tej królowa, a syn rośnie jej jak łza, co godzina, nie co dnia! Sieje matka krwawe żale, a królewicz jątrzy falę: — Ej ty falo, falo ma! Wielką jest potęga twa; jeśli zechcesz, to masz siłę, wszystko zgładzisz, co niemiłe, każdy okręt pójdzie w toń, gdy się z gniewem zbliżysz doń. Lecz niech duszy nam nie bierze! Falo, rzuć nas na wybrzeże! Usłyszawszy prośbę tą, wody wnet do brzegu mkną, kładą beczkę leciuteńko, fala wraca cichuteńko. Matka z synem ocaleni bujać będą po przestrzeni, bujać będą pełni werw, lecz się trza wydostać wpierw. I to martwi ich troszeczkę, bo któż im otworzy beczkę? Wtem na palce syn się wspiął, dno wypychać głową jął: — na świat — mówi — okno zrobię! — Trzask — i wyszły dusze obie! Mają teraz wolną wolę, widzą wzgórze na padole, a na wzgórzu stoi dąb, a dokoła morza głąb. — Syn zawołał: — Bogu chwała! Lecz wieczerza by się zdała! Poszedł, gałąź zaraz zmógł, nagiął ją i zrobił łuk; w sznur jedwabny młody książę oba końce łuku wiąże, z krzaka potem wyrwał pręt, z kory go wyłuszczył pęt, zrobił strzałę i w dolinę idzie z łuku bić dziczynę. Ponad morze ledwie wszedł, słyszy jakby jęki wnet.... Snadź na morzu coś się stało... Patrzy, licho złe nadało. Łabędź miota się śród fal... Wnet go jastrząb porwie w dal! I wytężył łabędź moce, wodę mąci i chleboce, już krogulec w gryfy swe, białoszyjkę schwycić chce, a wtem, strzała się zagłębia w rozszerzoną pierś jastrzębia! Jastrząb w morze na łeb spadł... Łuk opuścił książę-chwat! Patrzy, Jastrząb tonie w morzu, już nie buja po przestworzu, już go łabędź w szyję dźga, musi zginąć bestja ta! — No i zginął bez pardonu z sykiem węża, z jękiem dzwonu. A za litość nad swym losem, łabędź mówi ludzkim głosem: — Królewiczu, przyjacielu, dzielny mój wybawicielu, nie martw się żeś pomógł mi, że nie będziesz jadł trzy dni i że w morzu znikła strzała... Boć to przecie strata mała. Ja ci wnet odpłacę to, przez niejedną służbę swą. Otóż wielka tajemnica: — jam nie łabędź lecz dziewica, jastrząb zaś, co padł bez sił, to czarownik możny był. Książę, dzięki, przyjm łabędzie, mnie odnaleźć możesz wszędzie i w potrzebie daj mi znać. Teraz wracaj i idź spać! Sfrunął ptak, skończywszy słowa, a królewicz i królowa, z głodu drżący, jako liść, na czczo spać musieli iść! Gdy wypłynął świt z pomroczy, książę rozwarł senne oczy i przed sobą widzi wprzód jakieś dziwo — wielki gród. W którąkolwiek spojrzy stronę, mury gęsto zazębione, a kościelnych wieżyc szczyt suto złoci cudny świt. Budzi matkę swą czemprędzej, ta zaś: — Ach, ach! Koniec nędzy! A on mówi: Łabędź mój, usług już otworzył zdrój. Syn i matka, z słońca wschodem, idą poznać się z tym grodem. Ledwie weszli, z wszystkich stron dał się słyszeć wielki dzwon. Lud na ich spotkanie wali i procesja Boga chwali; wszyscy kornie im czapkują, królewicza honorują, czapkę z berłem dają mu, byle chciał panować tu! I śród tej stolicy nowej, z wolą własną i królowej, rządy wnet rozpoczął swe i Gwidonem przezwał się. — Hula wiatr po morskiej fali i okręcik pcha z oddali; żagle, wzdęte z wiatru psot, mały statek pchają w lot, a majtkowie na pokładzie nie chcą wierzyć oczu zdradzie. Wyspa znana, skądże cud? Skąd się wziął ten wielki gród? Skąd te maszty złotogłowe, wszystko barwne, wszystko nowe?! Działa grają, tęgo gra Nie ma rady, stanąć trza... W porcie, goniec wieść przynosi, że ich książę na dwór prosi. Gwidon dał im pić i jeść, lecz chce znać ich życia treść. — Czem wy goście handlujecie? Skąd i dokąd też płyniecie? Bardzo bym to wiedzieć rad! — Objechaliśmy już świat, — rzeką na to, — sobolami handlujemy i lisami, lecz że zysków mniej jak wprzód, więc wracamy już na wschód, obok wyspy księcia pana, do królewskich ziem Sałtana, Sławny król to! — Wiem i znam! Szczęsnej drogi życzę wam, śród fal groźnych morza tego, do Sałtana przesławnego; proszę ukłon złożyć mu! Odjechali. Z troską tu został Gwidon w morskiej ciszy. A wtem, ktoś przemawia, słyszy. Patrzy książę w ciem' ną toń łabędź biały płynie doń. — O mój książę, witaj, złoty, cóż tak stoisz śród tęsknoty? Skąd ten smutek, powiedz mi, może coś poradzę ci? Na to książę odpowiada: — Tęskno mi i to mię zjada, ztąd mój smutek, ztąd mój kwas, ojca chciałbym ujrzeć raz! Łabędź rzecze: — Złoty książę, ja ci sprawę tę rozwiążę: — zmień się i komarem bądź; płynie okręt, goń i wsiądź! Rzekła, fale zamąciła, szaty księciu wskroś zmoczyła, skrzydłem bryzga nań od stóp aż po sam książęcy czub, i, pod dziwnych praktyk czarem, Gwidon staje się komarem! Sycząc, brzęcząc, młody chwat za okrętem sunął w ślad, a po jakiejś pół godzinie, cichuteńko tkwi w szczelinie! — Wiatr dmie. Z jego szumnych psot zwiększa się okrętu lot i niebawem, w miejscu znanem, stają goście przed Sałtanem. Tej okazyi wielce rad, komar też za nimi wpadł. Widzi, Sałtan-król w koronie na złocistym siedzi tronie, w koło bogactw, skarbów ćma; lecz na twarzy troskę ma! A kucharka z siostrą tkaczką, z Babarychą przedmawiaczką tuż przy królu stoją tu i wciąż w oczy patrzą mu. Sałtan, gwoli gościnności, za swój stół sadowi gości, a gdy już zasiedli w rząd, pragnie wiedzieć — dokąd? skąd? Jak się ludziom żywot plecie? Jakto jest tam gdzieś na świecie? — wszystko Sałtan wiedzieć rad. — Objechaliśmy ten świat, — rzeką na to, — hen, za morzem nie źle jest, to przyznać możem, hen na wyspie płonnej wprzód, stał się nagle wielki cud. Tam, gdzie dawniej dąb wyrasta, stoją dzisiaj mury miasta; z murów tęgich co się zwie, pyszny zamek wznosi się. Są tam baszty, ostrokoły i ogrody i kościoły, i niejeden huczny dzwon. A na zamku stoi tron, a na tronie książę siedzi, piękny rycerz, co gawiedzi! Książę Gwidon, tak się zwie, ukłon ci, monarcho, szle! A no tak, to dziw nad dziwy, cud niezwykły, osobliwy. Skąd ten dzikiej wyspy plon? Skąd ten książę, skąd ten tron? Ha, pojadę sam na morze i wizytę księciu złożę. Tak oświadczył Sałtan-król. Ale poczuł babską sól: — kuchta z tkaczką, knuje cicho, z babą swatką Barbaychą, przyskoczyły doń co tchu i wzbraniają jechać mu. A kucharka, podmrugujęc, tak zawoła, piekło knując: — Cóż to mi za wielki cud, jakiś tam nad morzem gród? Większe cuda wieść mi niesie: — jest wiewiórka w pewnym lesie, co na ziemię schodzi z drzew i przedziwny nuci śpiew, i orzeszki gryzie złote, na uciechę i dziwotę. A ich jądra — to nie szych, lecz prawdziwy szmaragd w nich! Powiedz, królu miłościwy, czy to nie jest cud, nie dziwy? I król Sałtan potakuje. Lecz Gwidona złość przejmuje, puścił żądło, syczeć jął, ciotkę w prawe oko dźgnął! Zbladła ciotka-kucharzyca, obumarła, krzywi lica, a komara słysząc syk, siostra, babka, wszystkie w krzyk: "A ty taki, ty owaki"... Ale komar z okna w krzaki, z krzaków zaś na morski brzeg i przez morze do dom zbiegł! Znów nad morzem książę chodzi w dolegliwych trosk powodzi; patrzy — siną mierząc toń, łabędź biały spływa doń: — Witaj, książę! Z jakiej psoty znowu stoisz śród tęsknoty? Skąd twój smutek? powiedz mi, może co poradzę ci? Na to książę odpowiada: — Ból mnie dręczy, troska zjada; chciałbym posiąść pewien dziw, co na świecie ma być żyw. Wieść, kłamliwa może, niesie, że wiewiórka w pewnym lesie na murawę schodzi z drzew i przecudny nuci śpiew, i orzeszki gryzie złote na uciechę i dziwotę; a ich jądra to nie szych — lecz prawdziwy szmaragd w nich. Biały łabędź fakt przyznaje: — Jest to prawdą, świat nie baje, znam ją dobrze dziwo to i przez przyjaźń dam ci ją! Troską życia więc nie skracaj, lecz spokojnie do dom wracaj! Odszedł książę wielce rad, a na zamku, sporo krat, dostrzegł między ludźmi swymi cud — wiewiórkę już na ziemi. Z niebotycznych zeszła drzew i wesoły nuci śpiew, szmaragdowe jądra w kupki składa z złotej ich skorupki, i dziwuje się jej lud, widząc tak niezwykły cud. Śmiała! Dworu się nie boi! — szepnął książę: — służby swojej łabędź znak mi daje tu. Niechże Bóg nagrodzi mu! Potem książę domek nowy, przezroczysty, kryształowy, dla wiewiórki stawiać dał, a że z niej pożytek miał, więc, na straży tej pocieszki, djak miał liczyć wciąż orzeszki, kędy ino ujrzy błysk: — cześć wiewiórce, księciu zysk! Hula wiatr po morskiej toni i żaglowy okręt goni. Pędzi okręt w siną dal, kędy wyspa pośród fal, kędy stoi gród warowny, rykiem swoich dział wymowny. Okrętowi ten ryk dział do przybicia rozkaz dał. Gdy kotwicę zarzucono, książę wzywa gości grono, każe dać im pić i jeść, lecz chce znać ich życia treść. Czem wy, goście, handlujecie? Dokąd od nas pojedziecie? bardzo bym to wiedzieć rad. — Objechaliśmy ten świat, — rzeką na to, — z końmi swemi, ciężarami naddońskiemi, do powrotu przyszedł czas, długa droga czeka nas, obok wyspy księcia pana aż do wielkich ziem Sałtana... Sławny król to! — Wiem i znam! Szczęsnej drogi życzę wam, śród fal groźnych morza tego do Sałtana potężnego... Ukłon proszę złożyć mu! Odjechali. — Z troską tu został książę w morskiej ciszy, a wtem, ktoś przemawia, słyszy... Ocknął się, spogląda w dal, łabędź krąży pośród fal. — Znów cię, luby, dusza prosi, znów cię ciągnie i unosi, zmieńże się i muchą bądź; płynie okręt — goń wsiądź! I po jakiejś pół godzinie, mucha - książę tkwi w szczelinie. — Wiatr wesoło żagle dmie i wesoło okręt mknie, a niebawem, w miejscu znanem, stają goście przed Sałtanem i pokłony swe co tchu, najpokorniej biją mu. — Sałtan, gwoli gościnności za swój stół sadowi gości i ciekawy, wiedzieć rad, jak też dziś wygląda świat. — Nie jest źle na wielkim świecie, a i cuda w nim znajdziecie. Tak, na wyspie, płonnej wprzód, wyrósł nagle wielki gród, a ten gród, jakkolwiek młody, ma kościoły, ma ogrody, a i zamek co się zwie, pośród murów wznosi się. Zaś przed zamkiem, śród podwórka, oswojona jest wiewiórka, najprawdziwszy cudów — cud; — piosnki śpiewa nikiej z nut, w kryształowym domku mieszka śliczna, zręczna ta pocieszka i orzechy gryzie też, ale jakie! — ani wiesz: — szczerozłote gryzie mądra, a z szmaragdów są ich jądra! Tych zastrzeżon wszelki brak, bo je liczy stały djak... Ze skorupek pieniądz biją, a szmaragdy w skarbcu żyją! Wszyscy tam bogaci są, wszyscy zdala złotem lśnią... Rządy książę Gwidon sprawia. — Ciebie królu, on pozdrawia! Dla Sałtana jest to dziw. — Ha! Gdy, — rzecze, — będę żyw, to pojadę sam na morze i wizytę księciu złożę! Kuchta z tkaczką, knują cicho, z babą swachą Babarychą, przyskoczyły doń co tchu i wzbraniały jechać mu. Uśmiechnąwszy się znacząco, rzecze teraz tkaczka drwiąco: — Wielkie dziwo, to i co? Że orzechy złote są i że szmaragdowe jądra wiewióreczka gryzie mądra? Dla mnie to nie żaden cud, bo ja znam wiewiórczy ród. — Jest na świecie inne dziwo: — morze falę swą burzliwą w górę wznosi; fala w skrzek, i na pusty bryzga brzeg. Rozpętana, rozszalała, skotłowała się, zawrzała i wydaje ze swych pian bohaterów rząd bez zmian: wszyscy równi, wszyscy młodzi, zaś junakom tym przewodzi zuch Czarnomor, wódz że ha! A trzydziestu trzech ich ma! — To mi, królu, dziw nad dziwy, niepowszedni, osobliwy... Goście mądrzy, dobrze czynią, nie chcą sprzeczać się z mówczynią, a król Sałtan dziwi się, ale gniewem książę wrze. Brzękł, zasyczał i głęboko ciotce siadł na lewe oko, aż pobladła krzyknie w głos: "aj! — i śmiesznie krzywi nos. — Wszyscy krzyczą: — "łapaj, chwytaj! A szkodnica! Duś! Nie pytaj! Morduj bestję!.. Tu!... Nie, tam!!... Czekaj! Stój! Ja ci tu dam!" — Lecz daremna łowców zwada: — książę wnet na okno wsiada i spokojnie frunął w dal, przez wertepy sinych fal. — Książę znów nad morzem chodzi i po falach okiem wodzi. Patrzy — płynie łabędź znów i zaczyna potok słów: — Witaj, cudny książę luby! Czemu z troską wziąłeś śluby? Czemuś taki strapion, krzyw? — Ach, bo pragnę posiąść dziw. Przy nim wciąż myślami krążę, — odpowiada na to książę. — Jakiż to jest dziw? O mów, książę może ci pomogę znów? — Jest rycerzy w morzu trzech, ma być ich trzydziestu trzech, wszyscy równi, rośli, młodzi, a junakom tym przewodzi zuch Czarnomor... Z toni wód trzeba ich wydobyć wprzód, zanim się tu ich dostanie... — Ach, więc ztąd twój smutek, panie? — mówi łabędź; — lecz ten cud, ja dobędę łatwo z wód, bo ci trzej rycerzy w zbroi to rodzeni bracia moi! Idź do domu, nie martw się, oni wnet odwiedzą cię. Książę wrócił, siadł na wieży, śledzi, czy też cech rycerzy nie przekroczy morskich wód? Jakoż, stał się nagle cud: fale morza się skłębiły i korytarz utworzyły, po przez wrota wnet na ląd bohaterów wkroczył rząd. Jest trzydziestu trzech ich w zbroi, a i w łusce każdy stoi i tak błyszczy, jak ten żar. A wódz siwy, tłumiąc gwar, wnet na zamek ich kieruje, książę zbiegł, gości przyjmuje, a lud ku nim biegnie w cwał... Wódz do księcia mowę miał. Łabędź z morza nas przysłała i nakazem rozkazała, byśmy stojąc u twych wrót, ten warowny strzegli gród. Odtąd codzień z morskiej toni wyjdę ja i wyjdą oni, a na dzisiaj dosyć mamy, więc cię, książę, pożegnamy. Ciąży nam dech ziemi tej! I do toni poszli swej. — Hula wiatr po morza fali i okręcik pcha z oddali. Żagle, wzdęte z wiatru psot, mały statek pędzi w lot. Działa biją, to znak daje, więc, rad nie rad, okręt staje. Wnet do gości wieść przybywa, że ich książę na dwór wzywa. — Dał im książę pić i jeść, lecz chce znać ich życia treść. — Czem wy, goście, handlujecie? Dokąd teraz popłyniecie? Bardzo bym to wiedzieć rad. — Objechaliśmy ten świat, — rzeką na to; srebrem, złotem handlowaliśmy, a potem, że już drogę skończyć czas, Sałtan król ma ujrzeć nas! Sławny król to! — Wiem i znam, — rzecze książę: — życzę wam, szczęsnej drogi z morza tego do Sałtana przesławnego, a odemnie, proszę was, skłońcie się królowi w pas! Goście księciu się skłonili i odeszli, a po chwili już nad morzem książę sam. Łabędź doń podpływa tam. I znów Gwidon łabędź wzrusza, że do ojca rwie się dusza. Obryzgany pianą wód, stał się małym jako wprzód i zamienion nagle w trzmiela, skrzydełkami w górę strzela, a niebawem okręt go przyjął znów w szczelinę swą. Jedzie książę przy fal szmerze, cichuteńko, hen, na sterze. — Hucznie szumi wiatr po toni i wesoło okręt goni od tej wyspy i jej skał tam, gdzie Sałtan państwo miał. I już ciszej płynie fala, i już widać ziemię zdala, już żeglarzy gwarny ul na swym zamku gości król. Z nimi wkradł się bez przeszkody i nasz trzmiel, bohater młody. — Widzi, wszędy złota blask, a król Sałtan z Bożych łask siedzi w berle i w koronie, na złocistym siedzi tronie, ale w oczach smutek ma, snadź go dręczy troska zła! A kucharka z siostrą tkaczką i z Babrychą podmawiaczką siedzą tuż na knowań grę, a za cztery spasły się! Sałtan, gwoli gościnności, za swój stół zaprasza gości, ale zaraz bada ich, żąda nowin dobrych, złych, i czy może mu się uda poznać nowe jakieś cuda? A żeglarze chwalą wprzód pośród morza nowy gród, w którym codzień widać dziwo: fala staje się burzliwą i wyrzuca na sam brzeg, w hałas, rwetes, szum i stek, pośród wielkich wody szmerów, osobliwych bohaterów. W srebrnej łusce wszyscy są, równi, rośli, ogni grą olśniewają w zbroi swojej, a na czele ich wódz stoi. Ten Czarnomor, starszy zuch, wyprowadza ich po dwóch i rozstawia ich jak straże, i pilnować grodu każe. Nie ma lepszych stróżów gród, jako ci, co wyszli z wód, więc na zamku się nie biedzi, ten, co tam na tronie siedzi, książę Gwidon, który nas prosił pokłon dać ci w pas!" Sałtan wielce się dziwuje i pojechać obiecuje: — Jeśli tylko będę żyw, sam pojadę ujrzeć dziw! Na to kuchta z tkaczką razem potulności są obrazem, — ani be i ani nie! Wtem Babrycha ozwie się: — Czy to dziw? Toż i nie w cudzie z morza też wychodzą ludzie i dozory mogą mieć. Ot, baj-baju mi tam pleć! Inne dziwy są na świecie; posłuchajcie, jeśli chcecie: — Jest królewna piękna tak, że pobudza każdy smak i olśniewa wszystkie oczy; światło dzienne blaskiem mroczy, a ma taką światło moc, że rozwidnia każda noc swym księżycem na warkoczu i gwiazdami swoich oczu. Jedną z gwiazd na czole ma przecudowna piękność ta. Chód monarszy i spokojny, godny pawia, chód dostojny, a gdy mowy ujmie ster, to strumyka zda się szmer. — Ztąd jest rzeczą sprawiedliwą uznać ją za dziwów dziwo. — Milczy gości pełen dwór, bo daremny z babą spór. Sałtan dziwu się dziwuje, ale Gwidon, choć złość czuje, żal mu oczu babci tej, więc choć brzęczy w koło niej, choć ją dusza skarcić rada, ledwie babci na nos siada. Uciął rycerz babę w nos, aż ma bąbel. Otóż los. Znów gonitwa, lecz bez celu, a ty sobie zmykaj, trzmielu. Jakoż, w okno rycerz wpadł i goniącym zmylił ślad. — Znów nad morzem książę chodzi i po falach okiem wodzi. Patrzy — łabędź płynie znów i zaczyna potok słów: — Witaj, książę, cudny, miły, jakie troski cię strapiły? czemu ci wesela brak? czemu smutny chodzisz tak? Książę Gwidon w odpowiedzi rzecze: — Troska we mnie siedzi... Każdy człowiek żonę ma, tylko żony nie mam ja. — A czy masz już upatrzoną? — Nie, lecz jest na świecie pono... jest królewna piękna tak, że pobudza każdy smak i olśniewa wszystkie oczy; światło dzienne blaskiem mroczy, a ma taką światła moc, że rozwidnia każdą noc swym księżycem na warkoczu i gwiazdami swoich oczu. Jedną z gwiazd na czole ma przecudowna piękność ta. Chód monarszy i spokojny, godny pawia, chód dostojny, a gdy mowy ujmie ster, to strumyka zda się szmer! — Tylko czy to prawda aby? Bo to wieści starej baby. Łabędź milczy, książę drży, w końcu ptak rozwiewa mgły: — Chociaż taka jest dziewica, żona — to nie rękawica, z rączki jej nie można zdjąć, ani też za pasem wpiąć, to też dam ci radę pewną, nim rozmarzysz się królewną, dobrze naprzód sobie zważ, czy poważny zamiar masz? Książę boży się, zaklina, że nadeszła już godzina jego statku i że chce po rozwadze żenić się; że za lasy i za góry, pieszo do królewskiej córy z namiętnością przyjdzie swą, byle tylko posiąść ją. Tu westchnąwszy, łabędź rzecze: — Niedaleko cię zawlecze do bram losu droga twa, — tą królewną jestem — ja!! Wstrząsnął łabędź wnet skrzydłami i pofrunął nad falami czarodziejski biały ptak, aż opuścił się na krzak. Tu osuszył się, odpienił i w królewnę się zamienił. Pod warkoczem księżyc ma, gwiazda jej na czole drga, a chód pawia ma dostojny, okazały i spokojny, zaś gdy mowy ujmie ster, to strumyka zda się szmer. Książę Gwidon się rozczula i do piersi ją przytula, i co żywo wiedzie ją przed królowę matkę swą. Ujął matkę za kolana i rzekł: — Matko ukochana, żonęm wybrał, przyjmij ją za posłuszną córkę swą. Daj nam swoje pozwoleństwo, daj nam też błogosławieństwo; pobłogosław matko nas, na kochania długi czas! Matka wznosi rękę drżącą i nad parą nad klęczącą ze wzruszenia roni łzy, życząc im szczęśliwych dni. Książę długo się nie bawił, weselisko huczne sprawił i zaczęli w szczęściu żyć i o swym przychówku śnić. — Hula wiatr po morskiej toni i ku wyspie okręt goni, a z przystani biją z dział, każą przybić mu do skał. Gdy stanęli już żeglarze, książę ich zaprosić każe... Przyszli, dał im pić i jeść, lecz chce znać ich życia treść. — Czem wy, goście, handlujecie, w jakie strony też płyniecie? Bardzo bym to wiedzieć rad. — Objechaliśmy ten świat. Handlowaliśmy różnościami, wszelakiemi towarami; teraz, gdy skończony trud, na daleki jedziem wschód, przy tej wyspie księcia pana do obszernych ziem Sałtana. Sławny król to. — Wiem i znam, — rzecze książę: — szczęsnej życzę drogi wam, śród wertepów morza tego do Sałtana przesławnego, ale mu przypomnieć trza, że go czeka wyspa ta; miał się do nas wybrać w drogę, a ja ujrzeć go nie mogę. Ukłon też załączam mu. Poszli goście i co tchu odpłynęli w swoją stronę; książę został, bo ma żonę! - Hula wiatr po głębi fal, a okręcik sunie w dal z zleceniami książęcemi do Sałtana wielkiej ziemi. Już się uległ morza prąd, już znajomy widać ląd. Przystanęli już żeglarze; król na dwór ich przywieść każe. Patrzą, złoty stoi tron, a na tronie siedzi on, a kucharka z siostrą tkaczką i z Babrychą podmawiaczką, siedzą tuż na knowań grę, a za cztery spasły się! Sałtan, gwoli gościnności, za swój stół sadowi gości, ale zaraz bada ich, żąda nowin dobrych, złych, i czy może mu się uda poznać nowe jakie cudo? Ale żeglarz chwali wprzód pośród morza nowy gród, o wiewiórce prawią onej takiej mądrej, oswojonej, co z kryształu domek ma, śpiewa, jak ptaszyna ta, a orzeszki gryzie złote na uciechę i dziwotę, a z orzeszków składa, mądra, czysty szmaragd zamiast jądra! Ale otóż inny cud, bo na brzeg tam z morskich wód, fala z plusków swych i szmerów, wydobywa bohaterów... Wszyscy równi jak pod sznur na książęcy idą dwór i z nakazu wodza swego, bronią dobra książęcego. Jest ich tam trzydziestu trzech; nie pochwalić, byłby grzech, bo trza wątpić, czy się zdarzy lepsza gdzie od tej ich straży. Książę zaś ma żonkę — cud! Cały ją podziwia gród, bo olśniewa wszystkie oczy; światło dzienne blaskiem mroczy, a ma taką światła moc, że rozwidnia każdą noc swym księżycem na warkoczu i gwiazdami swoich oczu. Jedną z gwiazd na czole ma przecudowna piękność ta! Książę Gwidon rząd tam stwarza, cały naród go poważa; ukłon swój on tobie szle, lecz potrochu żali się, bo doń przybyć obiecałeś, lecz się dotąd nie wybrałeś! Na to Sałtan z tronu zszedł, flocie kazał ruszyć wnet, ale kuchta z siostrą tkaczką i z Babrychą podmawiaczką, nie chcąc w drogę puścić go, straszą króla wyspą tą. Ale król nie słucha wcale, a nadąwszy się wspaniale, rzecze każdej: — Gębę stul. Czym ja dziecko, czym ja król? — Jadę dziś. Potężnie wrzasnął, i wyszedłszy, drzwiami trzasnął. — W oknie książę Gwidon siadł i na morze patrzy rad. Dziś ma cichą morską puszczę, nie zaszumi, ledwie pluszcze... Patrzy książę Gwidon w dal, flota sunie pośród fal; — przez te ciche dziś odmęty Sałtanowe mkną okręty. Zrywa się — o szczęsny los! I na cały huknie głos: — Matko moja ty rodzona i ty żonko poślubiona, spójrzcie tylko, spójrzcie w dal, tatko płynie tu śród fal! — Flota wyspę ma za metę; książę patrzy przez lunetę, na pokładzie, wzdłuż i wszerz, król przez rurę patrzy też, przy nim kuchta z siostrą tkaczką i z Babrychą podmawiaczką, dziwią się: "aj aj! aj aj!", nieznajomy widzę kraj! Już armaty grzmią nad tonią, po kościołach dzwony dzwonią, na wybrzeżu Gwidon sam schodzi witać ojca tam. Z kuchtą i jej siostrą tkaczką i z Babrychą podmawiaczką, niespodzianki rojąc plon, króla — ojca wiedzie on. Idą wszyscy do pałacu. Tam, u wrót, na wielkim placu, salutuje dzielny cech, zuchów mur trzydziestu trzech. Wszyscy równi, rośli, młodzi, wódz Czarnomór im przewodzi, stary wiarus, krzepki uch, swej czeladzi żar i duch! Wstąpił król na plac szeroki, tam u jodły u wysokiej, nuci swój wiewiórka śpiew i, nieprawdzie wszelkiej wbrew, gryzie swe orzeszki złote, na uciechę i dziwotę, zaś szmaragdy wiewióreczka skrzętnie składa do woreczka. I znać, że to na jej karb bogacieje księcia skarb. Goście dalej idą żywo, patrzą, aż tu księżna — dziwo, pod warkoczem księżyc ma, na jej czole gwiazda drga, a krok swój z godnością stawia i dostojnie, jak u pawia. Wiedzie ona świekrę swą. Spojrzy król — poznaje ją!! Krew zawrzała nagle w królu, jak ze szczęścia tak i z bólu. — Jakto? co to? Czyś to ty? Król gorące leje łzy i królowę obejmuje, ściska syna i całuje swą synowę; — i do stołu, idą cieszyć się pospołu. A kucharka z siostrą tkaczką i z Babrychą podmawiaczką zbiegły w kąty, czując kram, ledwie je znaleźli tam. - Do wszystkiego się przyznały, przeprosiły, żałowały, a król w szczęściu, widząc łzy, puścił do dom wszystkie trzy. — Noc, Sałtana przesławnego kładą na wpół pijanego... Jam też pił tam, jako smok, ale wąs mi ledwie zmokł. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Сказка о царе Салтане (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Aleksander Puszkin Kategoria:Bajki Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim Kategoria:Literatura rosyjska